


Louder

by ash_davis1028



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Boys In Love, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Top Ashton, Virgin Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_davis1028/pseuds/ash_davis1028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke have sex for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder

"Relax, Love” Ashton tells me. Smiling nervously, I reply back, "That's kind of hard to do.” I never thought I would loose my virginity to Ashton. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" Ash asks concerned. "No. I want you to continue” I answer truthfully. As of right now, I was laying fully nude on Ashton's bed. After the tour ended we got to come back home for awhile. It was nice being home. Though I still can't believe Ashton likes me back. "Okay, I'm going to stretch you out first” Ashton says getting up to get the lube. Hearing Ash say that sends blood rushing straight to my cock. Groaning, I say "Okay.” When Ashton comes back, he has a condom and a full bottle of lube. Getting back on the bed, Ashton tells me to spread my legs. Face turning red, I slowly do as told. "A little wider” he instructs me. Scooting up between my legs, Ashton stares down at me in awe. "Your beautiful” he whispers to me running his hands up and down my thighs. Smiling shyly, I say, “Thanks.” Trailing his hands back down he stops them right my my knees. Pulling back, Ashton grabs the lube. Opening the bottle, he looks me in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks seriously. "Yes” I answer back as confidently as I could. But I am nervous. Ashton, lubing up 3 fingers, smiles softly at me. "Ready?” he asks as he probes one finger at my hole. "Yes” I gasp out anticipating the burn. As the first finger enters me all I feel is mild discomfort. Holding his finger still, Ashton analizes my face. Though he doesn't say anything I can tell Ashton is worried. "I'm okay, Ash” I say wiggling my hips a little. Moving his finger sent a waze of pleasure through me. Ashton must have known that it wasn't hurting me because he visibly relaxes. He starts pushing and pulling his finger in and out of me at a faster pace. "Unh...” I moan lowly. "Louder” Ashton commands, voice gruff. "Unhhh” I moan louder. Hearing me moan, Ashton shivers. Pulling his finger out of me, I whine at the lose. "Be paitaint Love, I'm going to add another finger” Ashton says to me. As the 2 fingers enter me, I start to feel the burn. Noticing my painful look, Ashton stops for a minute. "It's okay. Your doing great” Ashton praises me. Grunting, I put my arm over my face. When Ashton pushes his fingers all the way in, he pulls my arm away from my face. "Look at me” he says. As he starts to move his fingers in me, Ashton leans up and kisses me. Soon the pain is gone and all I feel is pleasure. Gasping from the kiss, I arch my back. Grinning proudly, Ashton says "I found your prostate!” Grunting, I wiggle my hips again. Smiling, Ashton moves his fingers at a faster pace. After about a minute or so of his fingers moving in and out of me I feel like I'm about to explode. Gasping out "stop”, Ashton seems to get why immediately. Slowly pulling his fingers back out of me, he rips open the condom. "Put it on me” Ashton says, handing me the condom. When I finish putting it on him, he slathers his dick up with lube. "You ready?” Ashton asks me, while lining himself up to my hole. "Yes” I say. Pulling my legs up to my chest, Ashton told me to hold them there. Staring me straight in the eyes, Ashton starts to enter me. It hurts as he pushes more in. Tears pull in my eyes as he bottoms out. "Oh baby, don't cry. Did I hurt you?” Ashton asks completely still. "No I'm fine. It just hurt a little” I answer, wiping away the tears. Ashton didn't move for a good 2 minutes to let me adjust. "You can move now” I tell him. As he starts to move the pain goes away. After a minute or so I start to feel the pleasure. "Unnhhh... Ashton” I moan into his neck. "Faster” I moan. Hearing me moan makes Ashton snap his hips forward faster. "OH! Right there!” I yell as Ashton finds my prostate. When Ashton realizes he found my prostate, he thrusters faster, harder. "Ashton” I gasp hearing the slap of skin on skin. "I'm close” Ashton gaspes out looking down at me. Reaching his hand down, he grips my cock in his hand. With his hand on my cock and him steadily pounding me on my prostate, I know I won't last long. As we get closer to our orgasm, Ashton's thrusts get sloppy. Lowering his head down, he kisses me on the lips. As I pull away from the kiss, I arch my back. Cum shoots all over our chests as I reach my climax. Pounding into me, Ashton cums in the condom a few thrusts later. Pulling out and collapsing next to me, Ashton pulls the condom off. tying it up and tossing it in the direction of the bathroom. Looking over, I tell hI'm "You better go pick that up.” Smiling widely, Ashton kisses my cheek. Getting up, Ashton picks up the used condom and walks into the bathroom. A couple minutes later, he comes back cleaned up from the cum and wearing pajama bottoms. Grabbing a random article of clothing off the floor, he wipes the drying cum off of me. Getting back in bed, he pulls me close to him. Cuddling close to him I smile. "What are you smiling about?” Ashton giggles. "I'm smiling because I love you” I say. "I love you too” Ashton tells me. "Now shut up and go to sleep” he says turning out the light. "Goodnight” I whisper into Ashton's neck. "Goodnight."  
The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Wrote this a couple months ago. Just now getting around to uploading it. Tell me what you think!!


End file.
